Una simple historia
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Ocasiones en las que recordar es vivir, y vivir es dibujar una alternativa diferente a la que, para bien o para mal, no te tocó en primer en lugar. RoRei


Si llegaron aquí porque les gustan mis fanfics de otro fandom y les llegó esta notificación vengo a decir: Hola, lo siento tanto TANTO, prometo que acabaré esos fics, luego les daré más explicaciones, de hecho esta cosita la hice hace meses.

Si están aquí porque les gusta el RoRei ¡Hola! Me llamo Aussy, estoy al día con el manga desde hace unos cuantos meses, si les gusto esta historia pueden dejarme un comentario, pretendo hacer más fanfics de JJBA pero solo serán one shots por mi propia salud mental.

**Disclaimer:** Esta es una obra de ficción basada en personajes de Hirohiko Araki, maestro del dolor, ojalá viva 150 años más.

**X**

La pluma del artista detallaba magistralmente los rasgos de la protagonista de una historia corta que, en un ataque de gloriosa inspiración decidió dibujar; rasgos finos, la mirada dura e indeleble que, si te fijabas bien, se transformaba en un suave tintineo de amabilidad, curvatura en su labios que era difícil de describir entre una sonrisa o simple tranquilidad, el cabello corto y en puntitas, que imaginó clásicamente en color rosado, y ropa delicada, como la de una muñeca, pero digna de una heroína.

Rohan rara vez tenía aquel tipo de ataque sumido de la nada, la fuente de su genialidad era, mayoritariamente, historias robadas venidas de la mente de gente interesante, a la cual leía literalmente como un libro, por esto fue que decidió dibujar aquello que con tanta rapidez le había venido a la cabeza ¡Iba a tener una historia corta para su deleite! Quizás, si era de su gusto una vez terminada, podría publicarla de forma independiente, o como un regalo para sus más asiduos fans, después de todo reconocía que ellos estaban ahí, por mucho que la humanidad en su mayoría le causase repulsión.

Pasadas dos horas ya llevaba aproximadamente veinte páginas ¡Y eso que se lo estaba tomando con calma! Pero la trama estaba ahí como un mapa en su cabeza, la heroína, fuerte, bella, decida, audaz, temeraria y tierna era una persona muy especial, pues nunca pensaba en ella misma al momento de actuar, solo entregaba su corazón a aquel que veía en necesidad. Su poder no era tan siquiera extravagante, ella simplemente se convertía en una preciosa doncella alada, que podía volar por los cielos en búsqueda de aquel que se encontrase en apuros.

Su más heroico rescate fue sin duda ese en el que el mangaka plasmo su mayor esfuerzo, podía verse la mueca de satisfacción en su rostro, justo al terminar el tomo, luego de haber salvado a un perrito, una anciana, y a su compañera de clase.

Esta vez decidió darle un poder a nivel psicológico; se trataba de un pobre tipo, inteligente, decidido, pero sumamente infeliz, el artista explicaba panel por panel como este sujeto cotidiano había perdido por completo su capacidad de sonreír con naturalidad, como se enfrentaba diariamente a un mundo que detestaba, y que juraba sería mejor simplemente guardarse todo lo que conocía para sí mismo.

La heroína llegó a él de la nada, salvándole de una riña con otro sujeto, el cual hirió profundamente una de sus alas antes de escapar, la doncella gritó de dolor, sin embargo no pasados ni cinco segundos, se puso en pie, alegando que solo había sido el impacto del momento, aunque claramente el ala continuaba sangrando.

Con una mueca escéptica el hombre no sabía que pensar ¿Estaba bien preocuparse por ella? ¡Él no le había pedido su ayuda en lo absoluto! Sin embargo… Había algo en el gesto de la trágica heroína que lo retuvo de insultarla o decir algo hiriente, en cambio, se limitó a asentir a su preocupación, aun sintiendo idiota de su parte el hecho de preocuparse por él más que por la grave herida sufrida, sin embargo, cuando la jovencita procedió a retirarse, el chico contuvo su mano.

Le pidió con extraña amabilidad que le permitiera ayudarla, a lo cual ella sonrió: La curva grácil, delicada y espontanea plasmada en el dibujo era digna de ser comparada con cualquier obra de arte milenaria ¡Y a él, el gran Kishibe Rohan, solo le había tomado 3 minutos dibujarla! Porque estaba guardada en su memoria con un detalle fantástico, como si, más que obra de su imaginación, fuese un recuerdo nítido impregnado en su sub consciente, una fotografía de algo hermoso que vio hace mucho tiempo pero que ahora no podía recordar ciertamente donde, no obstante, luego intentaría recordar quien había sido su musa ¿Quizás estaba recordando a una modelo? ¿Una actriz? Realmente no lograba dar con su actual fuente inspirativa.

Terminó entonces el tomo, decidiendo dejar un final abierto para su fantástica y maravillosa heroína, dejando que el hombre cuidase de su ala rota y sabiendo que ella podría curar correctamente la sequedad en su corazón, implicando que si sus lectores eran listos, entenderían que ese había sido el propósito desde un principio.

Fue entonces cuando Rohan reaccionó… ¿Qué había acabado de dibujar? Aquello era, sin duda alguna, un final feliz… ¡Eso no era algo que hiciese todos los días! Recostándose sobre la silla se quitó la banda que cubría su frente, para poder sobar con propiedad sus sienes mientras varios mechones se dejaban caer cubriendo sus ojos, fue entonces cuando al fin su cerebro comenzó a funcionar como era debido.

Él, Kishibe Rohan, había dibujado básicamente una historia de amor.

Y no solo eso, no, lo peor es que tenía un final feliz.

Sonrió con tristeza ¿Quién podría creer que un pelmazo como él sería capaz de hacer algo así? Había encontrado un placer mórbido en dibujar la herida de la chica, como lo hacía en las escenas graficas de su principal trabajo, sin embargo, se había sentido enormemente feliz del trabajo hecho, sobre todo por aquel idiota… Que por extraño que suene le recordaba a él.

No puede ser.

Fue entonces cuando precipitadamente se levantó de la silla, buscando entre sus papeles un calendario, la verdad había caído ante él como un balde de agua fría, dejándole pálido como las hojas en las que plasmaba sus dibujos, antes de caer nuevamente sentado tras una mueca de verdadera estupefacción.

Hoy, hacía un año,** _ella_ se había ido.**

Él nunca había notado lo mucho que su presencia significaba para su propia sanidad mental, el tiempo que paso ayudándola, aunque corto, había sido como su redención ante el cielo y cualquier ente astral que le observara, después de todo, y por mucho que no pensara en ello, ella había sido su heroína, la única que de verdad lo había puesto a él sobre nadie más, y que sinceramente había ofrecido sus alas para salvarlo, de no ser por ella, él no estaría hoy con vida.

No había mentido cuando dijo que la extrañaría, para nada, su corazón ahora mismo le estaba dando esa lección… Jamás pensó que podría albergar tal sentimiento, dejando caer al calendario y su cabeza en el escritorio escondida entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa carente de significado.

- Quizás en otra vida pueda salvarte, no sería tan malo tener un final feliz


End file.
